Among recent information processing apparatuses, there is a type that includes two touch displays (hereinafter called a “dual-screen type information processing apparatus”). In such a dual-screen type information processing apparatus, it is common to have such a structure that two touch displays are housed in respective chassis and the respective chassis are coupled by a hinge(s). Among dual-screen type information processing apparatuses, there is one capable of displaying one part of a display target (i.e., a combination of one or more texts, shapes, symbols, and/or images) on one screen and the other part of the display target on the other screen so that the two touch displays will take charge of each other's extended display areas (i.e., each display can control the other display). When a display is so provided that the two touch displays will take charge of each other's extended display areas, it is also possible to display the display target across the two touch displays.